Beautiful Disaster
by Paigefields
Summary: What if Mark and Lexie survived the plane crash? A Slexie fanfic with the happy ending Mark and Lexie deserved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters!**

Lexie woke up scared after another nightmare. She didn't really feel well, she needed to vomit. She couldn't keep it inside, she ran to the toilet and immediately felt better. This was the third morning in a row that this happened. But since she felt better she went back to her bed to rest a little. She looked at her watch it showed 04:17. She was so tired of these nightmares, she barely hadn't slept a whole night since the plane crash. And the nightmares always were about the crash. It had been seven months and she still dreamt about it. But she was glad that she survived it, even though she only had one kidney, she still had her sister, friends and her Mark. Or could she call him ''her'' Mark? She confessed her love for him a few days before the crash, and he told her that he loved her in the woods, but that was it. Lexie started to think about that night six weeks ago. She didn't remember any details. She just remembered that she had a really bad day. And after work she got drunk at Joe's and at the bar she met Mark. And she also remembers waking up in her own bed, with Mark next to her. It had been an awkward feeling between them ever since. She didn't understand why, they knew that they loved each other but still it was like this.

Everything was so confusing. Lexie looked at the watch again, she had been awake for half an hour. Time to go up, she took a long shower, got dressed and went downstairs. She still lived in Meredith's old house with Alex, Cristina and that intern Jo. She didn't really know her but she was a nice girl and Alex really liked her. She had to eat her breakfast alone since everyone else was at the hospital and some of them were asleep. She drove to the hospital while thinking about what would happen today. She was going to have a surgery in just a few hours, the intern who was scrubbing in with her today was Brooks. She hadn't worked with her before so she was excited. While walking into the hospital lobby she saw Brooks there talking to a man with a blue scrubs. Lexie was close now and she heard Brooks say ''Doctor Grey is here now, I have to go. See you tonight, babe?'' And she gave the man a kiss. Then the man turned around and Lexie could finally see who it was. It was Mark!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter one. I'm glad you like it! Also some info: I will write most of the chapters from Lexie's point of view, some parts of a chapter might be from another character though. And also no one got seriously injuried in the crash in this fic. So Arizona still has two legs, nothing is wrong with Derek's hand and Lexie and Mark didn't get seriously hurt. Well that's it I guess, keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.

Lexie was angry the whole morning about what she had seen in the lobby. She just couldn't believe that Mark had a new girlfriend. And that she had to work with that stupid girl for at least five more days. She was going to make it a hell for her, she sure was. She had already made her search for doctors who doesn't work at this hospital and she also said that she needed one coffee per hour and when she got the coffee she just threw it away.

When Lexie finally had time to eat her lunch in the cafeteria she realized how tired she was. And it was only 2pm. She was wondering if Brooks was ever going to come back, she told her to find Meredith an hour ago for a consult. But Lexie knew that Brooks would never find Meredith since she was doing a surgery at another hospital today. And suddenly her phone rang, for the seventh time this hour. ''Brooks! Are you calling me again?! I said find Dr. Grey, we need her!'' But it wasn't Brooks on the other line. After a fifteen minutes conversation Lexie ended the phonecall with '' Yes, I accept your offer. It would truly be an honor. I'll call you back tomorrow, is that okay? Great. Bye.''

When Lexie got home that evening she decided to watch some TV with Alex and Jo. She didn't pay attention to the TV at all, she was thinking about so many other things. After a while she realized that Jo actually knew Heather Brooks so she asked her if she really had a relationship with Mark. ''I don't know. I think they're just sleeping together, but it looks like Heather is starting to like Mark more than she was planning on.'' Lexie didn't know what to answer so she just nodded and continued to watch TV, it was some stupid program about pregnant teenagers.

Before going to bed that night she called Meredith and asked if they could meet tomorrow because she had some news. Meredith said yes and they decided that Lexie would come over for dinner the next day. When she went to bed that night she knew that in a couple of weeks her life would be so different, and she was soon going to find out about another thing that would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks again for the reviews. It means a lot that you like this. And I've seen that I've done a few typos, I'm sorry English isn't my first language so yeah. And you might get a little mad about what happens in this chapter. But this is a Slexie fanfic, be patient they will happen. That's everything I have to say, enjoy. **

''I have wine and we're now all alone. What's going on, Lexie?'' Lexie had been worrying all day about how she was going to say this and about how Meredith was going to react. So she decided to just tell her the truth.

''Okay.. You know that it's been hard for me, for all of us after the crash. But you have Derek, Zola and the baby. Arizona and Callie have each other and they have Mark and Sofia. Cristina has Owen. And of course I have you, but still it's not the same. And everything has been so hard between me and Mark, and now he has moved on. And I need to move on too. And yesterday I got a call, from a hospital in Boston. And they had heard a lot of good things about me and they have a great program over there and I accepted their offer. I have a new job in Boston and I'm moving there as soon as possible, they even gave me an apartment. So this is what I had to tell you, and you're the first one to know.''

Meredith was in shock. She didn't know what to say. Her little sister who she had grown to love so much was going to move. She thought about the first time they met and how she actually hated her at first. And now she didn't know how she was going to be able to live that far away from her.

''Meredith, hello?''

''I'm sorry, I was just thinking. That's great, Lexie. I'm so happy for you but I'm going to miss you so much. And so will Zola and Derek. But this is such a great opportunity for you. Come here, give me a hug!''

Lexie gave her a long hug and then she realized that she had forgotten some important papers at the hospital so she said good bye to Meredith and drove back to the hospital. In the car she thought about Meredith's reaction, she actually was really happy for her and she was glad to hear that she was going to miss her.

After getting the papers she saw that the lights were on in the Chiefs office, maybe she could go and tell him right now about the job? After all she was only going to work one more week at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. She knocked on the door and opened it after hearing a ''come in.''

''Doctor Grey? What's your reason for coming here so late?''

''I have to tell you something. I got a new job, in Boston. And I'm leaving next week.''

''Oh… I understand why they want you; you're one of our bests. Is there anything I can do to make you stay?''

''I'm sorry, Hunt. There isn't.''

''Well okay. Then I have to start looking for a replacement for you. It has been an honor to have you here, Grey. Enjoy your last week.''

''Thank you, sir. I will.''

Lexie walked out from the chiefs office and went in to the elevator and pushed at the button and it started to move down. And then it stopped at one floor down, and someone walked in. It was Mark.

''Hi, Lex. What brings you here this late? I thought you went home hours ago?''

''Hi, Mark. Yes I did, but I forget some papers. And then I talked to the Chief about something.''

''About what?''

''You're always so curious about things that isn't any of your business. But if you have to know, I have a new job, in Boston. I'm moving next week.''

Mark looked surprised. But he didn't answer, instead he kissed her. He kissed her in that way that only Mark could. She kissed him back. And then the elevator stopped and Lexie walked out without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be a really long chapter if you compare to the others. I just had so many things I wanted to have in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And for all of you who wants Slexie to get back together: it will be worth the wait.**

The week before the move went crazy fast. When she wasn't at work she tried to spend as much time as possible with her father, Zola and all of her friends. And she spent a lot of time thinking of Mark and the kiss. He hadn't talked to her since that night, that kissed probably meant nothing to him but it meant everything to her.

Now it was Thursday morning and her plane was leaving Seattle at 11:30 the next day. So this was her last day at work. She was going to miss everyone and the hospital. This is where she learnt to be a doctor, this is where she found her family and friends. When she had her last surgery that day the whole team started to clap hands and hug her and told her how much they were going to miss her, it was hard to keep the tears inside. After cleaning her locker and saying good bye to her friends she went to the elevator to take her very last ride down to the lobby. And when she looked up before walking in to the elevator he was there; Mark. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to get in there with him but she had no choice. They both were quiet until Mark said

''I've heard that you're leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you since you know when. I've just been so confused. I just want you to know that I am going to miss you, even though it has been like this between us for a while. I will always love you, Lexie. ''

''You're way too late with this Mark. I seriously don't understand you! You say you love me and then you barely talk to me for months and then you have a new girlfriend and now you love me again?! I love you. And I'm always gonna love you, but I don't want to love you. I wanna be happy. And this is good bye. Good bye, Mark.''

Lexie was shocked, she couldn't believe that Mark still loved her and that she had answered like that. But she did and it was the truth, she would always love him but now she had to move on. So she got home and packed the last things and then she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the forest again, she heard the noises of her screaming friends and she could feel the smell of smoke. The nightmare was worse than ever, and she didn't even have to sleep before it started. She was so scared and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get on that plane in just a few hours. When she realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night she went downstairs and watched TV.

At 5am the first person in the house woke up, it was Alex. He said hi to Lexie when he saw her watching TV in the living room and then he went to the kitchen and fixed his breakfast and then he went to the living room and sat down next to Lexie in the sofa.

''Why are you up this early? I thought you were leaving at lunch?''

''I've been awake all night, couldn't sleep.''

''Oh, are you afraid to get on a plane again?''

''Yeah..''

''Hey, Lex. You can do this, you're a though girl. I know that you can do this, okay?''

''Thank you, Alex. That means a lot. I am really going to miss you.''

''I'm gonna miss you too. But I have to leave for work now, promise to come back here and visit us, okay?''

''I promise.''

And that was a promise she was planning on keeping, but would she keep it?

And then after that she said good bye to Jo, Cristina and to Owen who had spent the night with Cristina. Then she got her bags, walked through the house one last time and left a note on the kitchen table saying:

_Take care of yourselves. It's been really great to live here with you. I'm gonna miss you all. I promise to come back and visit you. Xoxo Lexie._

After leaving the house she drove to Meredith's place because Meredith and her family were going to drive her to the airport and say good bye there. They got to the airport at 10:30 so she had time before she had to leave.

''Good bye Zola, aunt Lexie is going to miss you. Yes I am going to miss you so much my little baby. Be nice to your mommy and daddy and take care of your little sister or brother when he or she is coming, would you do that? Yes of course you would. I love you so much and I hope to see you soon.'' And then she gave Zola lots of kisses and hugs and then she hugged Derek good bye and he took Zola to the car so Meredith and Lexie could have some privacy.

Meredith started to cry immediately.

''Ugh these stupid pregnancy hormones makes me cry all the time! But I'm gonna miss you Lexie. We will come to visit you and you'll come over on Christmas right?''

''Of course I will. I am going to miss you too, so much!''

And then she gave her a long hug.

''The flight is going to be okay, Lexie. You have nothing to worry about. And promise to call me when you get there okay?''

''I will.''

And then Lexie went on the plane. When the plane took off, she looked out the window and she looked at the beautiful Seattle. And she was already excited about going back there to see her friends, but she had no idea about how many years it would be until she would be back there.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie had been scared through the whole flight. She tried to watch the movie they showed, but for some stupid reason it was a movie about a plane that crashed on an island. So after that she tried to read her book, but she couldn't concentrate. So she just sat there. But she got to Boston safe and the first thing she did at the airport was to call Meredith and tell her that she was okay and then she took a cab to the address where her apartment was. It was a simple little apartment close to the hospital with a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom and some sort of living room. All the furniture from the last owner was still there so she decided to start unpack her stuff. She didn't bring lots of stuff so two hours later she was almost done, she only had some toilet stuff left but she decided to take care of that before she went to bed that night. Since she didn't have any food she went out for a walk to find some sort of store so she could buy some. After a fifteen minute walk she found one and she bought some necessary stuff like; butter, juice, bread, milk, some of those food boxes she could heat in the microwave and some fruit. And of course her favorite things; chocolate bars.

She had no idea what to do when she got home so she turned the TV on and watched for a while before she fell asleep in the sofa. When she woke up the next morning she hurried to get dressed so she wouldn't be late for her first day at her new job. She got there right in time and got her purple scrubs, a lab coat and then she got to meet a man called Dr. Mace and she was going to spend the day with him and he was going to give her a little tour around the hospital. They had a really cool cafeteria at the hospital it was much smaller than the one at SGMWH. She ate her lunch there with Mace.

''So Dr. Grey, what made you move here all the way from Seattle?''

''I got the offer and I've had a rough year and thought I needed some change.''

''Oh. I heard about some doctors at a hospital in Seattle was in a plane crash, was that your hospital?''

Lexie did not feel like talking about it, but she couldn't lie either so she said

''Yeah it was. I was actually on that plane. But everyone survived with just a few injuries, nothing serious. I lost a kidney but I'm okay.''

''That's great. I guess that you don't want to talk about it so since both of us have finished our lunch I could show you our ER, is that okay?''

''That sounds great.''

She had a great day, she really liked the doctors she had met yet and at the ER they got to save a little kids life and what could possibly be better than that? She got home late that night and she ate a little before she started to unpack the last things. She took her iPod and listened to some music it was the latest Nine Inch Nails album, she really liked it. She got the box filled with toilet stuff and walked into the bathroom. She put her make up in cabinet over the sink, and she put her toothbrush and toothpaste in a mug on the sink and then she put her shower things in the shower. When she looked into the box she only saw one thing left and that was tampons. The tampons made her think and she realized that she was late, very late.

**I'm sorry; it's a short chapter again. But I didn't know how to make it longer. And please review and tell me what you think! And I'm already done with the next chapter, so review if you want it today. **


	6. Chapter 6

TWO YEARS LATER.

''_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear George. Happy birthday to you! _Happy birthday, baby. Here are your presents. Look mama bought you five presents this year. ''

Lexie smiled as she watched her little son open his presents. She couldn't believe that it had been two years since she gave birth to him at the hospital where she's still working. George had just opened all of his presents when the phone rang. ''Stay there honey I'm just gonna go and get the phone.''

''Hi, it's Lexie.''

''Hi, Lex. Can I talk to the little birthday boy?''

''Meredith! Yes of course you can. George! It's aunt Meredith, she wants to talk to you.''

She laughed as she helped the little boy talk in the phone, he held it upside down and then he gave it back to Lexie and went to his room to play with his new toys.

''He's always like this when he gets new toys, he'll be bored within an hour.''

''I totally know what you mean! Zola and Charlotte are exactly like that. How are you?''

''I'm great, what about you sis?''

''Don't call me sis! You know that I hate it! But I'm great too, we're all great.''

''Haha. I'm glad to hear. And I was just going to call you actually. I don't have work for about two weeks and I thought that maybe me and George could come over and live with you? I have some things to do in Seattle and I think it's time for George to visit your house.''

''Yeah, that sounds great! Maybe you can babysit the kids someday so they don't have to go to kindergarten every day? And yes, it's about time that George is finally going to visit Seattle. When are you coming?''

''Of course I can babysit. And I looked up the flights yesterday, I can take one tonight if that's okay?''

''That sounds great. It has been so long, see you tonight then!''

''See you tonight.''

And after that phone call she started to pack clothes for her and her son. And then she spent the rest of the day doing things George wanted since it was his birthday. She got him his favorite food on the way to the airport; McDonald's.

George fell asleep immediately at the plane and Lexie was glad because this was his first time to fly. She thought about all of her friends in Seattle, she had promised them to visit but she didn't want them to know about the baby. Only Meredith and Derek knew, and of course Cristina since she and Meredith told each other literally everything. But George was getting older and he had started to ask questions about why he didn't have a father like his friends at the kindergarten had. So she finally took the step to visit Seattle where the father lived. She knew that Mark was George's father; she could see it so well. George had the famous ''Sloan nose''. But she hadn't had the courage to tell Mark. What if Mark didn't want another baby? He already had Sofia. But she had to tell him now. She had to think about what's best for George.

Meredith met them at the airport a few hours later, she carried the sleeping George to the car while Lexie took the bags. They talked some small talk in the car about what had happened today and things like that. When they got to Meredith's house they carried George to the big extra bed Meredith had in her guest room and then they went to the living room where Derek was.

''Lexie! It's so nice to see you.'' Derek said as he gave her a hug before she sat down in the sofa, between Meredith and Derek.

''It's nice to see you too, I've missed you all.''

''We have missed you too, how's life in Boston?''

''It's great. Busy, but you know how that is, right?''

''Oh we sure do. So what brings you to Seattle, Meredith said that you had some things to do?''

And she told her about George's questions and that she had decided to tell Mark.

''That's great. Mark has been really down lately. And I'm sure that he'll want to help with George.'' Meredith said.

''He's been down? Why is that?'' Lexie asked curiously.

''Well he hasn't had a girlfriend for two years and I don't know, he hasn't really been the old Mark lately. I miss him.'' Derek said.

They continued to talk for a while before they went to bed since Meredith and Derek had to work the next day. Lexie lay next to her sleeping son and she gave him a goodnight kiss at the forehead. And she decided that tomorrow she's going to talk to Mark and probably tell him about her son, their son. And then she fell asleep dreaming about a world where she lived happily ever after with Mark and George. But she didn't remember the dream when she woke up the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you like this story. I've tried to write a longer chapter this time and I think that I'm happy now. And don't know when I'll update after this chapter, I have lots of things to do in school now. But keep the reviews coming and I'll update as soon as possible._

''George and Charlotte! What did I say about running around in the house? Zola's sick and trying to sleep, you two have to be a little quiet.'' Lexie was going crazy, one sick kid and two others who couldn't sit down and relax for even a minute. And now she had to make lunch for them. She put on a movie for Charlotte and George and she took Zola with her to the kitchen.

''Zola, what do you say about.. Hmmm.. Mac and cheese?'' The little girl's answer was just a little nod. She gave all the kids food and after lunch they took a nap. All three of them fell asleep within five minutes so Lexie had a few hours for herself. She got her phone and called Derek.

''Hi, it's Lexie. I heard that both you and Mer was coming home early tonight. Can't you two go out and eat at some restaurant tonight? I'll babysit the kids and I thought that Mark could come over tonight so I can talk to him.''

''Yeah, that sounds great! We'll come home at 6 to change clothes and stuff and then we'll go. Thank you, we haven't been out for a long time so this is really great.''

**Hi. I don't know if you've heard. But I'm in Seattle for a few weeks, and I really need to talk to you. Can you come to Meredith and Derek's house at 8? Lexie.**

**I didn't know. But sure I can, is it anything important? Mark.**

**Yes it is. But we'll talk more tonight. Lexie.**

The next hours went fast. Lexie, Zola, George and Charlotte watched the Lion King together and after that they played hide and seek. And then Meredith and Derek came home and changed clothes and went to the restaurant while Lexie and the kids ate at home. It was a bit of a struggle to get them fall asleep but they finally fell asleep after she had read three books for them. And when she saw that Mark would be there in 45 minutes she took a quick shower and changed clothes and was done just in time to hear the ring bell ring. She opened the door and there he was, Mark Sloan. She gave him a quick hug and then they walked into the living room.

''How are you? Do you like your job in Boston? Tell me everything!'' Mark said and he sounded like he really wanted to know.

''I'm great, Boston's great. It's a good program, the doctors are really nice there and everything. But I miss Seattle, of course. How are you?''

''That's good to hear. I've been good and I am good.''

And then they talked like that for an hour, it was really nice. Even though no one said it, they both had missed each other.

''What did you want to talk about, Lexie? You said that it was something important.''

''Okay, I don't know how to say this. But promise not to be mad, please?''

''Okay..''

''You know how things were between us before I moved, not so well. We both loved each other, but you were with that intern and then we kissed and then I moved. During the first week in Boston I realized that I was pregnant. I knew that you were the father. But I couldn't tell you, you already had Sofia what if you didn't want another baby? And you had that girlfriend back then. I told Meredith and Derek but they promised to not tell anyone. But Meredith probably told Cristina, you know how they are. I gave birth to a boy the 2nd March 2013 and I named him George.''

Mark was in shock. There was a baby out there, and it was his. He should be mad at her, but he couldn't. He knew that Lexie was the love of his life, even though they hadn't been together for a very long time. All he had to say was

''Can I see him?''

''He's sleeping now, but I can show you some pictures.'' She answered and then she showed him the pictures she had on her phone. He had the Sloan nose, Mark thought as he watched the pictures of his son. He had another kid, Sofia had brother. He couldn't believe it.

''So what do we do now?'' Mark asked.

''It's up to you, do you want to be a part of his life?''

''Of course I want to be a part of my son's life!''

''Thank you, Mark. That means a lot, you have every right to be angry at me.''

''I couldn't be angry. I understand why you did it. I was a moron; I should have treated you better. But I am a better man now. I am going to be here for you and George. Can I take a look at him before I go home?'' She said yes and they walked into the guest room. He was sleeping there on the big bed, he was snoring slightly and he had a stuffed animal under his arm. He was so beautiful. They stood there and just looked at him for a few minutes before they walked out to the hall.

''He's really beautiful. Can I see him tomorrow?''

''Yes of course. But we should wait to tell him that you're his father, right?''

''Yes that's for the best. You can just say that I'm a friend.''

''I can pick you up at the hospital tomorrow if you want?''

''That's so nice. Is four o'clock good for you? I think my surgery is finished by then.''

''That sounds great, I'll see you then.''

And then he walked out to his car. It was raining like always. But before he drove home he had to text Callie.

**I have to talk to you ASAP. Coffee tomorrow at 9? **

She replied with an OK and then he drove home, excited to tell his best friend about the news.


	8. Chapter 8

''Callie, we said 9am, not 9.25!''

''Sorry! I had an emergency surgery this morning and I was just done in there. I will buy you a new coffee okay?'' And she went and bought two coffees and then sat next to Mark at the table in the hospitals cafeteria.

''The surgery went good I hope?'' Mark decided to talk some small talk before he told her the news.

''It was difficult I didn't think I would make it but I did and he survived. I have to go and check him soon, so what did you want to talk about?''

''You know I met Lexie yesterday and…''

''You didn't sleep with her, did you?!''

''Let me finish before questions, Callie! I was there yesterday and she had to tell me something. She was pregnant when she moved to Boston. And she only told Meredith and Derek about it. And it's my baby. I have a son.''

''Oh my God! Are you serious? Why didn't she tell you until two years later?''

''She didn't know if I wanted to be a part of his life and she'd rather keep it a secret then knowing that. And I understand her and forgive her.''

''You forgive her? Mark, she kept it a secret for two years that you have another baby!''

''You don't understand. Can you just let that part go and be happy for me, please?''

''Of course I'm happy for you. If you're happy about it, I'm happy. I have to go now, we'll talk later okay? And I forgot to ask, what's his name?''

''His name is George.'' Callie smiled at him and walked away and left Mark alone at the table with his coffee and a very confused mind.

''Mommyyyy, I need help!''

''I'm coming, George. Can you just calm down for a minute?'' Lexie was exhausted she had never imagined that it would be this hard to take care of three kids. Everyone wanted to do different things, laundry, food, clothes and fights. Maybe she'd have to leave Charlotte and Zola at the hospital's daycare tomorrow, she didn't know if she would be able to do this one more day. At least Derek would be home any minute so she could leave for the hospital.

''Daddy is home!'' Derek shouted when he walked through the door and his little girls were in his arms after just a few seconds. Derek and Lexie talked a little before Lexie kissed her son good bye and went to the hospital to pick up Mark.

She walked through the doors to the hospital she had worked at for many years. Everything looked the same but it still was different. Some nurses who recognized her said hi, some patients in the waiting room smiled at her and then she ran into Alex Karev.

''Lexie, is that you? Are you finally in Seattle after two years?''

''Alex, I've missed you!'' She said and gave him a hug.

''Seriously dude, where have you been these last two years?''

''Don't call me dude, I hate it and you know that. Well I've been in Boston and I've been busy.''

''I know you and there's something more to that story. Spill it out, Lexie.''

''Okay. I guess I can tell you now. I have a kid now, his name is George and his two years old now.''

''I knew that it was something! You named him after O'malley? Who's the father?''

''Yes I named him after George O'malley. And the father is Mark Sloan, but please keep this to yourself for a while?''

''Okay, I will.''

''So how are you nowadays?''

''I'm good. Or maybe I should say that we're good. I'm with Jo now, we're actually getting married in a few months.''

''Oh my God, Alex! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!''

''Thank you, and of course you're invited to the wedding.''

''This is so exciting! I'm here for about two more weeks so we'll meet someday, okay? I have to find Mark now, do you know where he is?''

''Yup, I just finished a surgery with him. Look, there he is!'' Alex said and pointed at Mark who was walking down the stairs.

''I will call you someday, bye Alex.''

Mark and Lexie walked to her car while talking about some stuff that had happened the same day. Mark was very excited to finally meet George again. It didn't take them long to drive to Meredith and Derek's house and when they got there Derek had cooked some dinner for them.

''George, there's someone I want you to meet. This is your mom's friend. His name is Mark Sloan.''

''Hi kid, what are you doing?'' Mark said to the little guy who was playing with his toys. George was very shy so he just showed Mark how he drove his little toy car on the carpet and then he gave Mark the other car and Mark did the same thing. Both George and Lexie giggled at the sound Mark did when he tried to sound like a car. Lexie left Mark alone with George and went to the kitchen to help Derek with the dishes.

''They seem to get a long great.'' Derek said since he heard both Mark and George laugh in the living room.

''I know, George is often very shy but Mark is good with kids and George seems to like him already.''

''Sweetie, it's getting late. It's time to sleep you have to say good night to Mark and then we'll go to bed, okay?'' Lexie said when Mark and George had been playing with the cars for hours. But George protested, he clearly didn't want to go to bed. He started to cry and scream.

''Do you want me to read a book for you before you go to bed?'' Mark said and Lexie looked surprised when George became quiet and nodded.

''You got this?'' Lexie said and looked at Mark he nodded and Lexie gave her son a goodnight kiss before Mark carried him to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Mark came into the kitchen, where Lexie and Derek waited, only 30 minutes later.

''You want me to go in there?'' Lexie said.

''What? No, he's asleep.''

''He's asleep? That's great. It's often hard to get that little man to sleep.''

''It's the Sloan method,'' Mark said and the three of them started to laugh ''but I have to go home now.''

''I will drive you, since you don't have your car.'' Lexie said and they walked out to the car.

''I had fun with him today.'' Mark said.

''That's great. You two came along really great actually, George is often very shy. You can come back anytime you know.''

''I will try to come back as soon as I can.'' Mark said when Lexie stopped the car outside his apartment.

''We'll talk tomorrow or something?''

And Mark couldn't keep it inside him anymore. He put his hand on Lexie's cheek and turned her face so she looked at him and then he kissed her lips gently and said ''we will.''

_I have a few ideas for Mark and Lexie. But it's too soon to write them. So if you have any ideas I'd be glad to hear them. I will update as soon as possible and I hope you liked this chapter :)_


	9. Chapter 9

*One week later*

It was an early Tuesday morning when Lexie was walking with George in one of Zola's wagons through a nearby park in Seattle. It was the first day without rain since she came to Seattle. They were going to meet Mark in the park; it was the 8th day in a row that George and Mark were meeting. The three of them had done many different things together the past week like: eating at a restaurant, played in many different playgrounds, shopping, hanging out with Meredith, Derek, Charlotte and Zola and also visiting Mark's apartment where they met George's half sister Sofia. And today Mark and Lexie had planned to finally tell George that Mark was his father.

''Maaaaaaaark!'' shouted George as soon as he saw Mark.

''Hey there, little man!'' Mark said and lifted him up and spun him around, causing George laughing so hard he could barely breathe and then he sat down George who ran off to the sandbox.

''He really likes you.'' Lexie said as she walked up to Mark and gave him a quick kiss ''and so does his mother.'' Mark laughed at what Lexie just said and took her hand and they walked to the sandbox to play with George. He didn't know what he and Lexie was, boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends who had a baby and kissed each other and slept with each other? He wished that it was the first alternative, he really liked her but she and George were leaving for Boston again in just a few days. Everything was so complicated.

They built sandcastles for two hours before it started to rain and they ran to Mark's car for protection against the rain.

''Who wants McDonald's?'' Mark said and got two happy '' I do!'' as response. They ordered and started to eat.

''George, you know how you always asks about your daddy?'' Lexie said after a while, and George nodded.

''Before you were born mommy lived here in Seattle. And I and Mark were…. a couple. So the truth is that your daddy is Mark.'' Even though George didn't really understand since he was so little he just smiled at Mark and said ''daddy?''

''Yes I am your daddy. But let's leave now. What do you guys say about going to my place for a few hours?''

''That's a great idea.''

After hours of hide and seek and other games they decided to put on a movie, George wanted to see his favorite ''Finding Nemo''. And he was asleep 40 minutes into the movie.

''I hope he won't wake up in the car later.'' Lexie said when she saw that her boy was asleep.

''If you want… you can stay here tonight. He can sleep in Sofia's bed, only if you want…..'' Mark said nervously.

''Well, why not?'' Lexie said and texted Meredith so she wouldn't wonder why they didn't come home.

Mark carried George to Sofia's room and then he went to the kitchen to get some wine for him and Lexie.

''So do you want to watch another movie or?'' Mark said when he came into the living room and saw that Finding Nemo was still on.

''Sure.'' Lexie said and laughed at the fact that she sat alone and watched Finding Nemo.

''Okay let's see what I have here,'' Mark said when he was looking through his box of movies ''The Backup Plan?''

''The Backup Plan?! That's like my favorite movie, ever!''

When the movie was over, Lexie had fallen asleep with her head on Mark's shoulder. And when Mark tried to move she woke up.

''Oh no, did I fall asleep? And I missed the end, that's my favorite scene!''

''I could bet a 100 bucks that you know all the lines to that scene.'' Mark said.

And Lexie quoted the scene and Mark just laughed at her. She was the most adorable girl he had ever met.

''You're so cute. We should go to bed, I have to work tomorrow so I have to get up early. Where do you want to sleep?'' Mark said.

''Can I sleep in your bed with you?''

''Of course.'' Mark said and kissed her softly and started to unbutton her shirt.

''Let's continue in your bed.'' Lexie said and took his hand and ran into his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and other stuff and also I've been running out of ideas. I have a few but it's too soon to make them happen. So I don't know if I'll continue with this story….. But I will try my best. So enjoy and please review what you think._

''I'm too tired to cook anything tonight, do you want me to buy some Chinese from that restaurant you love?'' Mark asked Lexie over the phone. Tonight was the last night they had together before Lexie and George was flying home to Boston the next morning.

''Yeah sure. I'm almost done packing, you can pick us up and then we'll order on our way back to your place?'' Lexie answered while looking for her phone charger in the guest room she and George had lived in lately.

''Sounds good. I'll be there in fifteen?''

''See you.'' And then she hung up.

She was just putting down the last pile of clothes into the bag when she heard the doorbell and someone opened it and she heard Mark's voice. And she realized how much she'd miss that voice. She took her bags and walked out to the hall where Mark and Meredith were talking.

''Hi babe.'' Lexie said and gave Mark a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her. ''Mer, have you seen George?''

''Yes, he's in Zola's room.'' Meredith said and smiled when she saw how happy her sister was with Mark, and how happy he was with her.

''Okay, I'll go get him.'' And she kissed Mark again before she left.

''You guys look really happy together.'' Meredith said and looked at Mark.

''I've never been this happy in my entire life.'' And just when he said those words he realized how much he meant it.

''Hi George!'' Mark said when the boy came running towards him and he picked him up for a hug. ''How are you today?''

''Car.'' George said and gave Mark a little red toy car.

''Isn't that the car I gave you a few days ago? Yes it is. Do you like it?'' Mark asked him and his answer was just a little nod.

''George, you have to put your clothes on and then we're having a sleepover at Mark's place and tomorrow we're going back to Boston. So you have to say good bye to Aunt Meredith and your cousins okay?''

Mark helped him put on his clothes and then he said good bye to his cousins and hugged them.

''Good bye, George. I hope you have a fun last night with your parents and that you'll come back soon. I'm going to miss you.'' Meredith kissed and hugged her nephew for a long time before she put him down and hugged her sister instead.

''Thanks for having us here, Meredith. It has been fun, I'm going to miss all of you.''

''It's nothing, Lexie. You can come back anytime and you know it.'' And then she whispered ''and now you have another reason to come back, that man won't leave you ever again. I know it.''

Lexie smiled at what Meredith just said, because she knew it was true. It didn't matter how many miles it was between them. They'd survive it, they were meant to be.

''Are we ready to leave?'' Mark said after watching the two women hug for a very long time.

''I think so. I'll call you when we get home tomorrow, okay?'' Lexie said to her sister and then she took George's hand and they left the house.

''Okay so nothing in this world is better than Mr. Kwon's noodles, I swear!'' Lexie said a few hours later when she had finished a big portion of noodles and chicken.

''I have to agree with you.'' Mark said while laughing at how cute his girl and her love for Chinese food was.

''What are we going to do tonight? Our last night together?'' Lexie asked.

''I don't know. What do you want to do?'' And he kissed her.

''You decide.'' And she kissed him back.

''Can't we just talk and then go to bed?''

''Sure.'' And she laid her head on his knee and held his hand.

''We've had an amazing week, right?'' He said and smiled when he thought about everything they had done.

''Yes. I've missed you so much these last years when I've been in Boston and before that when we were broken up.''

''I've missed you too, so much. And I'll never ever let anything come between us again.'' And he leaned down to kiss her again and she kissed him back.

''I don't know how I'll survive without you. This may sound silly since we've only been together for about a week. But we've been together before. And I've been in love with you ever since that day when I came to your place and asked you to 'teach me'.''

''That feels like forever ago. I love you, Lexie Grey.''

Lexie's eyes got all teary when she heard what Mark said. ''And I love you, Mark Sloan.'' And then she kissed him.

They just sat in the sofa quiet for a while before Mark said ''should we go to bed? We have to get up early tomorrow.'' When he didn't get an answer he looked down on her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his lap. He carried her into the bedroom and put her in his bed and laid down next to her. He looked at her and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her goodnight before he fell asleep.

''Mommy? Daddy?'' Sofia? Is Sofia here? ''Moooommy!'' No, it's George.

''Hi sweetie. Your mommy is still asleep, should we wake her up?'' George nodded.

Mark kissed Lexie on her forehead ''Good morning, babe.''

''I want to sleep.'' Lexie said and rolled over. Mark looked at the clock, it was only 6:30am, so she could sleep for another 30 minutes. So he just went into the kitchen with George and started to make breakfast.

''So what do you want to eat. Egg? Bacon? Sandwich?''

''Bacon!''

''Ah, that's my favorite too. It's so good right?''

25 minutes later he had made bacon, fixed the table, made fresh pressed orange juice and made some sandwiches.

''George, can you go and tell mommy that it's breakfast?'' A few minutes later Lexie walked into the room with her son in her arms.

''Hello sunshine.'' Mark said and gave her a kiss.

''Good morning.'' She answered and kissed him back, ''bacon? That's my favorite!''

''Mine too! And George wanted it.''

''Yes, he's a little bacon lover. That's like one of the first things he ate except for baby food. What time is it?''

Mark laughed at the story she just told him, ''that's cute. It's uh 7.04. What time is the plane leaving?''

''10. So we have to leave the apartment 8.30, I think.''

''Okay, we better start eat and pack then.''

And so they did. They ate, showered, got dressed, packed and then drove to the airport. They got there 9.10, so they had enough time to check in and stuff.

''George. You and I are going home to Boston now, so you have to say good bye to daddy. But we are going here again, and maybe he's coming to us too. But we'll talk to him on Skype and we'll call him almost every day okay?''

''I'm going to miss you, kid. But we'll see each other soon I hope and we'll talk like your mom said.'' Mark said and kissed and hugged his son.

''I'll call you when we're in Boston. Oh God, I'm going to miss you so much,'' Lexie said and took Mark's face in her hands and kissed him ''and I love you, so incredibly much.''

''I love you too. I don't know how I'm going to get through the days without seeing your beautiful face every day.''

''We'll survive a long distant relationship, I just know it. We're older and we're stronger, and we now have another reason for staying together,'' But she was interrupted

''_Passengers for Flight 348 to Boston have 10 minutes left to go through the security check, 10 minutes.'' _

''we have to go. I love you.'' She said and kissed him again. She took her bags and started to walk and then she looked back and George waved good bye.

''I love you too!'' And then he saw them become smaller and smaller until they were gone.

_This was the longest chapter I've written so far. The first I love you' and a good bye. What do you think of this chapter? And should I continue the story? Please review! _


	11. Chapter 11

The week's felt meaningless without Lexie. Just having her around made every day better, but now he hadn't seen her in 42 days and it was just horrible. Only his daughter could make him happier, but there was still a piece of him missing; a piece that only Lexie could fill. He went to work, got home and ate and talked to Lexie over the phone and then he fell asleep. Same thing every day except for the days when he had Sofia. Now he was waiting for Lexie to call him. He was just about to go over to Callie's to ask her if he was going to have Sofia this weekend when the phone rang.

''Lexie?'' he said.

''Hi.'' She answered and Mark got happier just by hearing her voice ''How was your day?''

''It was okay, I had a few emergency surgeries. There was a fire at a school, everyone survived though.''

''That's good. George misses you.''

''I miss him too'' Mark got interrupted by the doorbell that rang. ''Lexie, just wait a minute.'' He said and went to open the door. And when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door he got speechless. It was Lexie and George. With loads of bags.

''He's not the only one who's been missing you.'' She said and dropped the bags and kissed him. It was a long and intense kiss. As soon as their tongues met both of them realized how much they needed each other.

''I have missed you too, baby.'' Mark said and gave her a quick kiss before he picked up his son who had been standing next to them. He hugged him and tried to talk to him but he wasn't much of a talker so he let him go and he went into the living room where he knew that there was toys.

''I quit my job.'' Lexie said after a while.

''You did what?!'' Mark asked surprised.

''Okay I'll tell you the whole story.''

_Three weeks ago._

_It was an ordinary Wednesday night, George had just fallen asleep and Lexie was talking to Mark on the phone._

''_Imagine how easy everything would be if we lived together… George could share room with Sofia and you'd live with me, of course. And we'd be such a happy family.'' Mark said._

''_I know, that'd be perfect. If only life was that easy.'' Lexie sighed and thought about how perfect her life actually would be if she lived in Seattle again. ''Mark, I have to hang up. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow bye.''_

_As soon as she hung up on Mark she called Richard Webber. _

''_Dr. Webber?'' _

''_Yes?''_

''_Hi! It's Lexie. Lexie Grey.''_

''_Lexie! It's been ages since we talked. How are you?'' _

''_I'm good, really good actually. How are you, sir?''_

''_I'm good too. And I guess that you have a reason for calling me tonight?'' _

''_Actually I have. As you may have heard I have a child now, with Mark. That's why I left for Boston a few years ago. I visited Seattle a few weeks ago and Mark and I… we... Uh... We got back together. And I was wondering if there's I chance that I can work on Seattle Grace Mercy West again?'' _

''_Oh is that so? You're an attending now aren't you?'' _

''_Yes, sir.'' _

''_And what specialty?'' _

''_Neuro.''_

''_You're a lucky girl, Grey. Shepherd actually needs another surgeon on his team. And since I know that you're a very good doctor, I don't think we need to have interviews or things like that. You're hired, Grey.'' _

''_Thank you! Thank you so, so much.''_

''_My pleasure. When can you start?'' _

''_Next month? Is that okay?''_

''_That's great. I'll see you then, Grey. Good night.'' _

''_Good night sir.'' _

''And after that I kept working until last week. And now I'm here.'' Lexie said after telling Mark about her phone call to Richard.

''So you're going to live here with me?'' Mark asked.

''If you want that, yes.'' Lexie answered.

''That's everything I've ever wanted.'' Mark answered and pulled her in for a kiss.

''Me too. Let's start our new life together by getting our son to sleep which can be really hard.''

George was tired that night so he fell asleep fast in Sofia's bed, but tomorrow they were going to buy him an own bed and other stuff to his room. Lexie and Mark fell asleep in each other's arms that night, finally they were happy and safe and exactly where they wanted to be.

_Short chapter this time because I had no idea how to continue and I just wanted to post a new chapter. And I'm trying to finish this fic now, so if I don't get a new idea there will probably be 3-4 more chapters until I end it. And sorry for possible language mistakes, this felt like a pretty hard chapter to write. That's all I wanted to say. Please review what you think, that makes the writing so much funnier. _


	12. Chapter 12

Mark, Lexie, George and Sofia sat in Mark's car on their way to the hospital. It was two days since Lexie had moved to Seattle and today was her first day as a doctor on Seattle Grace Mercy West. She had spent the previous days unpacking and buying new things to her new home. And now her family was on their way to work.

''How do you feel about coming back?'' Mark asked Lexie and took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her leg.

''It feels good actually.'' Lexie said and looked back at her son and his new sister, Sofia. They were getting along really well and sat in the backseat and laughed together. ''They get along really well.''

''They really do.'' Mark answered and heard his two kids laugh together, nothing was better than hearing that.

''And we're there.'' Lexie said as they drove into the hospital's parking lot.

''Yes we are. I take George and you take Sofia?'' Mark said and they walked out of the car and took one kid each. First of all they went to the hospitals childcare to leave the kids.

''And who is this? It's the new kid! '' One of the women at the childcare said as Mark and Lexie walked into the childcare.

''Yes. This is my son, George. And this is my girlfriend, Dr. Grey.'' Mark said and Lexie and the childcare woman shook hands.

''You have a son? I had no idea, where has he been?''

''He lived with me in Boston.'' Lexie answered.

''Oh, I see! But we're glad to have him here now. Who of you are picking them up after work?'' The woman asked.

''Probably Lexie.'' Mark said ''we're in a hurry, so we have to leave. Have a nice day.'' And they walked into the elevator.

''They seem nice.'' Lexie said.

''Yes, they are really nice. Sofia, Callie and Arizona all likes the childcare workers so I think George will be just fine.'' Mark said.

''I hope so, he-'' Lexie got interrupted by April Kepner who entered the elevator.

''Lexie?! Are you back?'' April said surprised.

''Yes. I'm back.'' Lexie said and hugged her friend.

''It's so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in years. And I heard that you two have a son now?'' April said and looked at the couple.

''We do.'' Lexie said and smiled.

''That's so nice. I have to meet him sometime!'' April said.

''Sofia's having her birthday party next week, you'll probably meet him there.'' Mark said.

''That's right! I guess I'll see you around then, so nice to have you back Lexie!'' April said and she walked out from the elevator.

Mark and Lexie had a case together that day, or Mark and Derek had but since Lexie was working with Derek that day she was with them on the case too. So Mark and Lexie had spent their entire day together and they could drive home together with their kids too.

Later that night after George and Sofia had fallen asleep Mark and Lexie sat in the kitchen with their laptops and read medical articles about a case they were having together a few weeks from now.

''Did you find anything?'' Lexie asked after half an hour of searching.

''Huh?'' Mark asked.

''Did you find any good articles?'' She repeated.

''About what?'' Mark asked confused and kept on scrolling on his computer.

''About our case, of course!'' Lexie said ''what are you looking at?'' she asked and stood up to go and check on Mark's laptop and as soon as he realized what she was about to do he shut down his computer.

''What are you doing?'' Lexie said angrily and stared at Mark. ''What are you hiding from me?''

''It's a surprise. For your birthday next week.'' Mark said and kissed her on her cheek and walked to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

''Not fair! You know that I hate surprises.''

''I know. That's the best thing about it.'' Mark said and winked at her. ''By the way, I'm taking George and Sofia with me on an errand tomorrow.''

''Where are you going?'' Lexie asked him.

''You'll know that a week from now.'' Mark said ''come on. It's time to sleep.''

''Unfair.'' Lexie said and they went to bed.

They drove to work together the next day and dropped the children off at daycare and then they started working. They didn't work together but they still had time to have lunch together. They ate in the cafeteria with Callie, Arizona and Meredith.

''I'm so glad that you two are back together again.'' Callie said to Mark and Lexie.

''I agree.'' Arizona said.

''You two always agree.'' Meredith said to the couple.

''True.'' Callie said and kissed her wife. Mark and Lexie laughed at their friends, it felt good to be back as a group again. Mark had just finished his lunch when he and Callie got paged.

''I'll pick up the kids today and then we'll go and do our thing. Can you go home with Meredith or something today?'' Mark said to Lexie. Lexie looked at her sister who nodded.

''Okay great. I'll come to Meredith and Derek's place tonight and pick you up and maybe we can have dinner?'' Mark asked.

''Sounds great. Lexie and I will buy some food on our way home from work.'' Meredith answered.

''See you tonight.'' Mark said and kissed Lexie and ran after Callie.

''Where is he going with the kids?'' Arizona asked as soon as he left, curious like always.

''I don't know. He says that it's a surprise for my birthday.'' Lexie answered and Meredith laughed.

''What are you laughing at?'' Arizona asked Meredith.

''Nothing.'' Meredith answered but couldn't stop smiling.

''You know!'' Lexie said when she looked at her sister. Even though they hadn't known each other since they were kids Lexie knew when Meredith was hiding something.

''Maybe.'' Meredith said.

''You have to tell me!'' Arizona said.

''Nope. You'll see next week on Lexie's birthday party. I have to go now, see you later girls.'' Meredith said and left the girls more excited and curious than ever before.

A few hours later Mark had picked up the kids and they were on their way to the store where he was going to buy Lexie's birthday gift.

''Where are we going, daddy?'' Sofia asked.

''We are going to buy Lexie's birthday gift, we'll be there soon.'' Mark answered and five minutes later he parked the car on the parking lot outside the store.

''Okay kids. You have to listen to me and not play around because this is a store with very, very expensive things, do you understand?'' Mark said before they walked into the store.

''Yes.'' The kids answered and they walked in.

''Hi, can I help you?'' the woman behind the desk asked as soon as they walked in.

''Not yet.'' Mark said. He had been in the same store just a week earlier and now after he had looked on the internet he had decided that this was the best store.

''Do you think this will be pretty to your mommy, George?'' Mark asked and pointed at the ring he had been looking at. It was a ring with a tiny diamond heart on it. He had been wanting to propose to her for years, even when they weren't together. But when she moved in with him he knew that this was the time. They loved each other and had a child, he wanted this to be forever.

''Yeeeeeees. Mama!'' George answered.

''So pretty!'' Sofia added.

''Then this is the one I want.'' Mark said and looked at the cashier who had joined the family while they were looking at the rings.

''It's really beautiful she said.'' And put it in a box.

''I know. I hope she'll like it.'' Mark said and paid for it.

''Of course she'll like it.'' The woman said.

''Thank you.'' Mark said and left the store with his kids. He was ready to start a new chapter of his life and he was hoping that Lexie was too.

_What did you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it. I myself think that it's a little bit ''rushed'' but I just got an idea how I wanted it to end and I just want this story to end now. So there will be one or two more chapters before the end. Thanks for reading. _


	13. Chapter 13

The next week went by fast. Mark and Lexie worked but they also spent a lot of time with their children. Mark was really nervous about the proposal, he planned to do it on Lexie's birthday party on Friday in front of their friends. He told Derek about it before he bought the ring and apparently he had told Meredith, but they were the only ones who knew. He had prepared a little speech and he felt ready for it when he woke up Friday morning. He didn't have a surgery until 1pm and Lexie was free the whole day. So he woke up early and made breakfast and then he and the kids walked into Lexie's room to give her the birthday breakfast.

Mark started to sing and the kids sang along

_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lexie, happy birthday to you._

''Thank you my darlings.'' Lexie said and kissed and hugged Sofia and George who gave her a present and then walked out to play with their toys again.

''Happy birthday.'' Mark said and kissed Lexie.

''Thank you, babe.'' Lexie said and gave Mark a long passionate kiss.

''You'll get my gift on the party tonight. That one is from the kids.'' Mark said and pointed at the box that Sofia and George gave her.

''All of the Rizzoli and Isles seasons? You want me to believe that two kids chose this?'' Lexie said and laughed. Mark knew how much she loved the show about the medical examiner and the woman detective.

''Yes of course they did.'' Mark said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

''If you say so.'' Lexie said and ate her breakfast.

Lexie spent the rest of the day preparing for the party and taking care of the kids. The party was at Meredith and Derek's house since they had a much bigger place than Mark and Lexie. Lexie had just finished setting the tables when the first couple arrived. It was Jo and Alex.

''Hi Alex!'' Lexie said and hugged him.

''Hello birthday girl.'' Alex said and gave her a present.

''Thank you so much.'' Lexie answered and hugged Jo and talked to her for a while. And after that people dropped in every five minutes. 40 minutes later Callie and Arizona, Cristina and Owen, Teddy, Richard, Bailey and Lexie's sisters and her dad had all arrived.

''Where's Mark?!'' Lexie said and was getting anxious when he didn't answer his cell and his surgery was supposed to be finished more than an hour ago.

''I'm sure he will be here soon.'' Derek said. He knew that Mark was at his own place and was preparing for the night when he and Lexie arrived home as fiancé and fiancée.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Meredith said and smiled at Derek since she knew too.

''I'm here! Sorry that I'm late, I had some difficulties in the surgery.'' Mark said when he arrived just a few minutes later.

''It's okay.'' Lexie said and everyone talked for a while before they started eating. And after that Lexie opened her gifts, she got many beautiful things from her friends and she was so thankful.

''I think that was it. Thanks so much for all of your gifts!'' Lexie said after she had opened the last gift on the table.

''No there's one more thing.'' Mark said. He was standing right next to her and he looked at her and started talking

''Lexie. We have been through a lot over the years. We've made mistakes both of us, but I'm glad because maybe we wouldn't have been where we are today without them. But there's one thing I know for sure and that is that I have never stopped loving you, not when we fought, not when we broke up and not when you moved to Boston. My top five nights in my life are the night Callie told me that she was pregnant with Sofia, the night you told me that we had a son together, the night you came here and moved in with me, a special night with you that I don't want everyone here to know about'' Mark stopped talking for a while because everyone laughed so much, typical Mark to talk about sex ''and probably tonight. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'' He changed position from standing up to standing on one knee.

''Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?'' he said and picked up the ring.

''Yes, yes, of course I will!'' Lexie answered and kissed him. They were so happy and focused on each other that they didn't even notice how everyone in the room clapped their hands and shouted ''yay'' and ''congratulations''. ''I love you so much.'' Lexie whispered to Mark before she went to hug Meredith who was standing next to her.

''You totally knew.'' Lexie said as she hugged her sister.

''Of course I did.'' Meredith answered. ''This feels right, I hope?''

''I have never been happier, Meredith.'' She said honestly.

''I believe you.'' Meredith answered and Lexie walked away and hugged and talked to everyone else. An hour later everyone had left except for Mark, Lexie and of course Meredith and Derek.

''Our kids have already fallen asleep, huh?'' Lexie said to Mark.

''Yes, hours ago.'' Mark answered. ''But they're sleeping here tonight, that's planned since days ago.''

''Great. So we can go home alone now?''

''That's the plan.'' Mark said.

''Thanks for taking them over the night.'' Lexie said to Meredith and Derek.

''It's okay, you know that we and our kids loves having them over.'' Derek answered.

''Yes. But we'll come as soon as we can tomorrow.'' Mark answered.

''No need to hurry. We know how the night right after getting engaged is.'' Meredith said and laughed at her memories from the same night.

''Oh, that sounds like something my old friend Meredith the dirty mistress would say,'' Mark said and high fived Meredith.

''Those were the days.'' Meredith said.

''What are you even talking about?'' Lexie said.

''Just an old phase in my life that I'm over now.'' Mark said.

''If you say so.'' Lexie said ''Come on, let's go.''

''Bye. And thanks for everything!'' Mark said and he and Lexie drove home and continued their night which contained only two hours of sleeping and many hours of other adult activities.

Lexie woke up early the next morning and started to smile as soon as she saw the ring on her finger, she was getting married to the love of her life.

''Good morning, babe.'' She said and kissed Mark all over is face until he woke up.

''That's a way that I like to wake up.'' Mark said and kissed her on her lips.

''We are getting married.'' Lexie said and showed him the ring.

''Yes, we are getting married.'' He said and smiled. ''Do you want to have a big wedding?''

''No. I just want it to be our families and friends and I don't want a church or something. Maybe just something beautiful somewhere on Derek's land?'' She said.

''That sounds perfect.'' He answered, he didn't really care so much he only wanted her to be happy.

''I know. And I want it to be soon.'' She said.

''Yeah that'd be great. But you know that we only have one free weekend the next two months and that's next weekend.''

''Then we have to get started.'' She said.

''Okay, let's drive to Meredith and Derek and pick up the kids and talk to them right now.''

They arrived to their house thirty minutes later after taking a quick shower and eating some breakfast.

''You're here early even though I said that you didn't have to.'' Meredith said when she opened the door.

''Yes, because we're planning to stay here for a while and plan my wedding.'' Lexie said.

''You have to plan your wedding the day after you got engaged?'' Meredith said and looked at her sister.

''That's right, because we're planning on getting married next weekend.''

''You are what?!'' Meredith said chocked.

''Yes. We wanted to ask if we could get married here on Derek's land. We just want something small for our friends and family.'' Mark said.

''Well that sounds great to me.'' Meredith said.

''I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my maid of honor.'' Lexie asked.

''You want me to be your maid of honor?'' Meredith asked chocked. She hadn't been very close to Lexie before she moved to Boston. Lexie had been way more close to her other sisters.

''Of course.'' Lexie asked ''is there a problem?'' she added when Meredith didn't answer.

''No, it's perfect. Of course I'll be your maid of honor.''

While Lexie was talking to Meredith about the wedding Mark decided to tell his kids about it.

''George and Sofia, daddy needs to tell you something.'' Mark said and his kids came running to him.

''What daddy?'' Sofia asked.

''Do you remember that movie we watched last week with the man and woman who was in a church and the woman had a white pretty dress?''

''Yes! And car!'' George said.

''Yes, they had a car.'' Mark said ''When you're in a church like that it's called a wedding. Lexie and I are going to have a wedding next week. And Sofia you are going to have a pretty, pretty dress and George is going to wear a beautiful costume. Does that sound good?''

''Yes. Lexie white dress?'' Sofia asked and Mark laughed at how she lost a few words in her sentence.

''Lexie is going to have a white dress.'' Mark said.

''Yay!'' Sofia said and then she ran away with George after her.

Mark walked into the kitchen where Lexie and Meredith was looking at dresses on a laptop.

''Hi. I told the kids about the wedding.'' Mark said and hugged Lexie from behind.

''What did they say?'' Lexie asked and kept looking at the screen.

''Sofia was excited for the dresses and George talked about the car in the movie we watched last week.''

''Sounds like something he would say.'' Lexie said.

''I know.''

''THAT ONE!'' Lexie shouted out of nowhere.

''That one?'' Meredith said and pointed at the dress in the right corner.

''Mark, go away. You can't see the dress before the wedding.'' Lexie said and looked at him.

''Seriously?'' he asked.

''Seriously!'' she said and he walked away.

''Yes that light blue one.'' She said when Mark wasn't there anymore

''It's perfect.'' Meredith replied.

Lexie, Mark and most of their friends spent all their free time helping with the wedding the following week. They bought dresses, sent invitations, bought food, and decorated the place of the wedding and much more. When Saturday finally arrived Richard had arranged so Lexie, Mark, Meredith and Callie didn't have to work while everyone else had a surgery or two that day but everyone in the group of friends would be able to leave for at least an hour during the wedding ceremony. Lexie had slept at Meredith's place that night so she and Meredith could start with the last things that had to be done as early as possible. Lexie, Meredith and Zola went to pick up the dresses for Meredith, Lexie, Zola, Charlotte and Sofia as soon as the store opened and when they arrived to the house again both Mark and Callie was there. Mark was there to take care of the kids and Callie was going to cook while Meredith, Lexie and their sister Molly was going to fix their hairs, make up and clothes. Since they wanted something small and friendly they decided that they wanted Miranda Bailey as their priest, she had done it for Callie and Arizona just a few years ago and she was glad to help again. But they also wanted something traditional so they didn't see each other that day except for only a few minutes in the morning.

A few hours later all of the guests had taken their seats on the benches in front of the small altar which was decorated with beautiful flowers in colors that matched with the brides and bridesmaid's dresses. Mark and his best man Derek was standing on the left side of altar and Meredith on the right and waited for Lexie to come. Mark was just whispering to Derek that he should go and check on her when he saw his two children walking hand in hand on the aisle to the altar, they were holding hands and they had a bouquet of flowers each and just a few seconds later he saw Lexie and Thatcher coming. Lexie had a light blue long dress and she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. Sofia and George had arrived to the altar and was standing next to Meredith. Thatcher kissed Lexie on the cheek and said ''I love you.'' and she was now standing in front of Mark.

Bailey said the classic wedding speech and then she asked if they had any vows.

''No we don't.'' Mark said.

''But I want to say something.'' Lexie said.

''Go for it.'' Bailey said.

''Ever since I was a kid I've dreamt about my wedding. I wanted it to be a big, big wedding and I wanted to have an expensive dress and I wanted to ride into the church on a horse and everything. But is that the wedding I'm having right now? No it's not. And am I happy with this wedding? Yes I am happier than ever before. And how is that possible when I have dreamt about another wedding my whole life and now I'm having the opposite to my dream wedding and I'm still happy and that is because I've found the right man. And when I am with you nothing else matters. Because you are the one for me Mark Sloan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'' Lexie said with tears in her eyes and the crowd clapped their hands.

''Alexandra Caroline Grey, do you take Mark Everett Sloan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health for so long as you both shall live?''

''I do.''

''Mark Everett Sloan, do you take this woman, Alexandra Caroline Grey, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health for so long as you both shall live?''

''I do.'' Mark said.

''The rings.'' Bailey said and Derek came with the box.

''Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other.'' Derek said and then Mark and Lexie put the rings on each other's fingers.

''I now pronounce you wife and husband. You may now kiss the bride!'' They kissed for the first time as husband and wife and the crowd cheered and applauded.

And in that moment Mark knew that Lexie was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and so they did. Only a few months after the wedding they moved into a house together and on their first year anniversary Lexie found out that she was pregnant again and about nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful girl named Clara. And they lived happily ever with their beautiful family. Until a late October night when Lexie died in Mark's arms at old age and he died just a year after, but he didn't complain he had spent most of his life with his wife and he couldn't imagine a better life for himself.

**The end.**

_That was it, the last chapter of Beautiful Disaster. I am sure that I could've made the story longer but I have other stories that I want to continue and I had no inspiration for this story. This is the happy ending that Mark and Lexie deserved. But I want to thank all of you who have read the story ever since I started it. Much love to you and I would love to know what you thought about the story/the end. Thank you. – Amanda. _


End file.
